Talk:Orochimaru
this edit needs some cleanup. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 4, 2008 @ 02:21 (UTC) * Done. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs) 00:35, 6 February 2008 (UTC) I think Orochimaru might have gone after Gaara if Gaara had not been so powerful and if Gaara was not a target of Akatsuki, which he hates. I also think the same about Naruto, but I do not think that he would like to be under the wrath of Pein. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 14:28, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Orochimaru easily defeated Itachi in battle? uhm, what chapter did this came from? So far, what was shown in chapter 345 was that Orochimaru and Itachi were confronting each other,the latter having caught the former in a "paralyzing genjutsu" and after that, severing Orochimaru's arm with the akatsuki ring... It was not even shown that Orochimaru defeated Itachi in battle. And there was one instance that he even admitted that Itachi was a stronger ninja than he is. Someone clean this, please... I think the appropriate phrase is "he was easily defeated by Itachi in battle"... Proof? All Itachi did was "that" genjutsu. He was not even brought to the brink in using his mangekyou sharinga. He was thwarted in his effort almost immediately. (unsigned) Well, Tsukuyomi in the real world does not last very long, and it causes strain on Itachi to use it, so apparently Itachi probably used Tsukuyomi then deactivated it immediately. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 15:53, 5 April 2008 (UTC) did you actually read my post? i think no... I was saying that that in Orochimaru's background, it was mentioned that he easily defeated Itachi in battle... what chapter is that?????? so far, what was shown was the confrontaion between Itachi and Orochimaru, and that ALL Itachi did was cast an almost basic genjutsu... so i think the correct phrase is "he was easily defeated by itachi in battle" and not "he easily defeated itachi in battle." the ease with which he defeated his aggressor is seen in the fact that: 1. he cast a basic genjustu against a known S-class criminal, and yet, easily defeated orochimaru in battle 2. he was not even force to use some of his more powerful jutsu's because he defeated orochimaru almost instantly 3. orochimaru stated that itachi is stronger than he is... Here I have to disagree: 1. We have to remember that Orochimaru wanted Itachi's body so the way he fought him was not to damage it. 2. Itachi told Kisame that they both would die if they were to fight Jiraiya, and Orochimaru was the strongest Sannin so Itachi ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:00, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru in Kabuto Vegerot, Kabuto only has a piece of Prochimaru's remains inside his body. Orochimaru's soul was sealed inside the Totsuka Swod by Itachi. Orochimaru is as good as dead. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Not true Kabuto absorbed Oro so now Oro clings to Kabuto and is slowly taking over him!Vegerot (talk) 03:40, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Name Meaning "Orochimaru borrows heavily from Japanese literature — his name (meaning: Eight-forked serpent circle)" This is misleading and should be edited. Orochimaru's name does not mean or symbolize 'Eight-forked' regardless of any literary work from which his name was based Orochimaru new pic I got a picture from shippuden episode 113 orochimarus true form. http://yfrog.com/7horochimaruop Evilness "Orochimaru was kind as a child and for much of his adult life, but later grew to become aloof, arrogant, and somewhat sadistic." That's simply not true. Even as a child, he was already aloof, arrogant, sadistic and plain evil. The Third Hokage said Orochimaru always had ambitious and malicious eyes, even as a child, Jiraiya's flashbacks show us an aloof and arrogant boy, rather like Sasuke, and the way he acted towards the Ame Orphans was simply cold and cruel. Even Kishimoto has said in interviews that he designed Orochimaru as someone who was pure, irredeemably evil from birth onwards. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:32, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya..true...but in the recent Anime's, during his flashbacks during his fight with Sasuke, evrything is contridictary, till he leaves....But the manga is the prefered source of info...but its atleast worth a mention..AlienGamer | Talk 16:35, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::The manga by far outweighs the anime in importance. If the anime tells us something that contradicts the manga, they are wrong and the information deserves, at most, a quick mention or a place in the trivia. It shouldn't be passed on as fact as it is now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :::I nevr said that the manga wasnt the prefered source...i agree the manga has and always should be the prefered source....But since ppl also watch the anime, it is worth a mention...AlienGamer | Talk 16:44, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Parents when will we find out about his parents!?!? not knowing is bugging me. :Speaking of his parents, are the names on their gravestone legible? ''~SnapperT '' 19:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Vanishing Facial Copy Technique When was it stated that he uses this technique to assume his original appearance, I was under the impression that it was just a mask that kabuto made (i guess thats speculation) but still where was it stated? Simant (talk) 19:22, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Here is the link to when it was added http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Orochimaru&diff=10056&oldid=9288 Simant (talk) 19:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Dead Soul Technique Orochimaru uses the Dead Soul Technique in the Fuma clan pre shipuuden filler arc I remember on the person that uses the 4 wing thunderbolt chakra thing I forget who it was again though. --Aquabender (talk) 02:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Wasn't that Arashi Fuma disguised as Orochimaru? ''~SnapperT '' 03:54, 19 July 2009 (UTC) No I'm not talking about him I'm talking about the other person who had that heart thing connection also. --Aquabender (talk) 16:22, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Kagero Fuma? Jacce | Talk 16:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC)